Earth Shaking, Earth Shattering
by Rumpelstiltskin und Vladimir
Summary: Trapped in an elevator, Jo tells Henry something he never expected to hear. [married Mortinez] (Requested by NCISMcGee.) -a rumpy only story-


**So, this is the second of my three requested fics. I was given a lot of freedom by McGee with this, and it originally quite different when I started but got stuck so I overhauled it a bit. Still had trouble with the end anyway, but eh, it's still pretty good I think. ;D Enjoy, my lovelies, and review!**

***DISCLAIMER* RV makes no claim to own Forever or its characters. They are the property of Mathew Miller and ABC. No profit is made with this writing.**

* * *

The ground shifted violently out from underneath Henry Morgan's and Jo Martinez's feet and they struggled to stay standing.

"What the hell was that!?" Jo shouted as the lights within the elevator they had been riding up flickered out and the lift ground to a halt. She gripped the railing within the enclosed room tightly, looking around. "Was that just the elevator?"

"I'm not sure," Henry responded. "That was highly unusual." He could here some extremely muffled shouting from within the building outside the elevator. "I believe it was widespread."

"Well, whatever it was I hope it doesn't happen aga-" As if what she said was a cue, the elevator shifted again, growing quickly in intensity to the point she and Henry were thrown against the wall.

The doctor grabbed for his partner as the quaking came to a halt. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and grabbed onto the rail when he heard a menacing creak. Pulling the detective close against his chest, he braced himself, and suddenly they were falling.

After a split second they were jerked to a stop, causing Henry's head to smack against the wall. He was distantly aware of Jo's hands on his face and her voice calling his name, but his perception went in and out for a long moment.

"Hey, hey, Henry, are you with me?" Jo asked.

"Mm, I'm fine," he nodded slowly but winced, reaching up to touch the back of his head. "Likely a minor concussion, but I'll live."

"Good," Jo said, "I don't want my husband disappearing on me right now. What was that, an earthquake?"

"I believe so," Henry said. "Surprisingly large one for New York City."

"You ever been in one before?" Jo asked.

"A few, though no major ones," Henry responded. "Only one here, if I'm remembering correctly. Shortly after I moved here. The 1880s I believe."

"Are there going to be more?" Jo questioned nervously. "Like, aftershocks? Because this elevator is old, and I think a cable already snapped. Plus, no one knows we are here."

"There may, or that could been a fore-shock," Henry offered.

"... Fore-shock?" Jo asked. "You mean, 'leading up to a bigger one'?" she clarified.

Henry nodded. "Though I'm fairly certain that it's much more likely we won't see any other quakes at all," he assured when he noticed her vaguely panicked expression. It wasn't like Jo to be this shaken, and it worried him. "You can call for help if you have your cellphone on you."

The detective gave him an expression that clearly read, 'duh', pulling out the phone. She stood, moving around the small space. "Dammit!" she shouted. "I have absolutely no service in here. Of course!"

Henry stood carefully, pushing back the wave of nausea it caused. "It's going to be okay, Jo," he told her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Not if there is another quake," she said, pointing up. "And another cable breaks. Or if it takes a whole day for someone to find us and our suspect gets away."

"There are ways to survive if the cable breaks," Henry informed her. "I'll make sure you do, you'll just have to trust me. And you do trust me, correct?"

"Of course I do, Henry," she sighed. "But we need to get out of here." She paused before deciding to add, "To catch the guy. Maybe you should..." she trailed off.

"I should what, Jo?" Henry questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, if you, you know," she started, "'disappeared', you could go tell Hanson and Reece where I am and get me out of here."

"No, I absolutely refuse," Henry said. "I'm not leaving you here alone, especially in the case that there is an aftershock. You are my wife! Besides, I told Lucas where we were going. When he no doubt attempts to contact you after the earthquake and receives no answer, he will contact Hanson."

Jo backed against the metal doors of the confined space, letting herself sink slowly to the floor. "Uhg, Henry," she said, letting her head rest on the knees she had pulled to her chest. "I need to get out of here."

The doctor assessed his wife, his partner. She seemed... bleak, was the best word he could find. Her breathing was level and she seemed relatively calm, so she didn't seem to be having a panic or anxiety attack. He got the impression that there was something wrong, however, though not necessarily medical. This wasn't like Jo.

Henry knelt down in front of the detective, wrapping one of his hands around her own. "Are you okay?" he asked gently and she looked up at him.

"No," she admitted, looking away and staying silent for so long Henry thought she might leave it at that. "I found out something yesterday and I was waiting for a good time to tell you. This isn't exactly a good time but I don't think I have a choice."

Worry flared inside the immortal man at her truly beaten tone. "Jo, what is it?" Her silence stretched out, Henry's panic growing with each second. "Please, you must tell me."

"Henry, I..." She closed her eyes and let her head dully thud back against the metal. "I... We... You're..." she searched in vain for the words. 'Oh, God this is hard. Henry, Abraham is going to be a brother."

"Abraham? What are you... Are you saying...?" Henry trailed off, brow furrowing in confusion. "Jo, are you... with child?"

At any other time, Jo might have laughed in surprise at the out-of-time adage, but instead she just nodded without opening her eyes.

"But I thought that..." He stood and paced the small area, baffled. "I believed that I couldn't have... I couldn't father children of my own. All those years with Abigail-"

"Henry," Jo interrupted, "obviously you can. It was likely Abigail who couldn't have children. Because I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father."

Henry quit his pacing beside her, finally falling into a heap at her side and burying his aching head in his hands. "Well, I must say, this is quite a shock." It did make sense to him, however; all the symptoms he had been seeing in her recently pointed to the fact, but it was the last thing he had expected.

Jo opened her eyes to look at her husband, leaning over to lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you like this."

Henry raised his head, turning his eyes to her and wrapping an arm around the detective after a moment. "No, don't apologize. It was the right thing to do. Do not worry, I will make absolutely sure that nothing happens to you, Jo."

"I know you will, Henry."

* * *

**I really hope this was to your liking, McGee! Even if I ended a bit cliffhanger-y. XD (Btw, if you're reading, it will likely be a while before I get to your request, Thaddius! I'm not yet sure what to do for it and I really want to start my next multichapter, but I WILL write yours.)**

**Also, I was wondering if anyone is interested in being a Beta reader for my next multichapter fic? Vlad doesn't know Forever well enough even though she's a terrific editor! Please, PM me if you like, because I hate re-reading my stories after posting and finding more mistakes. ^^'**


End file.
